Confession by Sundown
by meefgal
Summary: <html><head></head>Corny title, I know. Shoot me. This little oneshot was requested a long time ago, and I finally built up courage to post it. .: MikuxLen :.</html>


I was requested a while back to make a LenxMiku, so here's my attempt at it!

Meef no owns anything but the plot, but I wish I owned it all… *evil laugh of weird thoughts*

Miku came back from her shopping trip with Rin and collapsed on the couch, sighing as the weight from her bags was dropped onto the floor. Len walked in shortly after and Rin rushed up to him and showed him what she'd bought. Len, of course avoiding being run over with a certain yellow vehicle, said that everything that she bought was wonderful and worth it. Rin took the bags of stuff that she had and rushed them to her room. That left Len and Miku. Len plopped himself down next to Miku and sighed.

"What did you buy?" Len asked.

"Nothing. This is Rin's stuff." Miku pointed to the bags of stuff. Len nodded.

"Rin really loves to spend, huh?" Len laughed a bit. Miku winced as she tried to grab the bags to take them upstairs. Len noticed her pain and helped her take the bags upstairs to Rin's room. Rin, of course, spent the rest of the day playing with the new stuff that she'd bought while Miku and Len relaxed on the couch. Miku wanted to lay down, so Len unfolded the secret bed inside the couch and they lay down and continued to relax. Len then brought up a question.

"Ne, Miku," Len turned his head so that he was looking at Miku. "Rin's been keeping something from me about you. She says that you have a crush." At this, Miku's face heated up. "Who is it?"

"Erm…" Miku stuttered. "I can't tell you." She struggled to turn her body away from Len. "It's a secret."

"Come on, Miku." Len wormed his way over so that he was next to Miku. "Who is it? It's been bothering me for a while."

"I told you it was a secret."

"Come on!"

"No."

"You told Rin, so now you have to tell me."

"not necessarily…"

"Fine, let's play a game."

"Huh?"

Len put a hand on Miku's shoulder.

"You have to confess to the person you like by the end of the day." Miku blushed at the dare.

"I don't want to." She took Len's hand off her shoulder.

"I wanna know~" Len stood up on the bed and hopped over Miku onto the ground. He put on a pout face that he knew that Miku couldn't resist. Miku turned away, but due to the pain in her arm, thanks to the dozens of bags of Rin's stuff she'd carried home, she couldn't turn all the way, and ended up facing upright. Len curiously got on top of her, and she felt really uke, even though it was Len on top of her.

"F-fine, you win!" Miku's face heated up more. "I'll confess to my crush by the end of the day, just… wipe that look off your face!" Miku turned her head.

"Yay~" Len smiled and got off. Miku regretted not having the strength to resist that pout.

OoOoO

"Hey Miku," Len poked Miku in the forehead.

"Huh? What?" Miku asked, looking at Len.

"You haven't confessed to the person you like yet, and it's almost the end of the day." Len pointed to the clock. Miku looked at it and it read 11:30 PM.

"Why are we even up this late?" Miku tries to get Len to forget about the bet.

"I dunno, now go confess to the person that you like!" Len tugged on Miku's sleeve. Miku's face burnt again.

"O-okay, fine! I will!" Miku blurted. Len smiled again.

"Okay, so where is he?" Len asked. "… or she?"

"Leeen!" Miku whined. She hated it when he teased her. He had been ever since she sung Magnet with Luka.

"Fine where is… he?" Len asked again.

"I-in this room…" Miku said, looking at her shaky hands. Len looked around curiously, to find that they were the only ones in the room. He blushed.

"Len, I like you!" Miku suddenly said. Len was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say until Miku stood up suddenly and kissed Len's mouth. Len's eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. Miku moaned slightly as they parted, and Len blushed.

"I like you too… no, I love you, Miku." Len confessed, and Miku's eyes watered with happy tears as they shared another kiss.

… WELL. That was horrible XD

Tell me if you liked it or didn't. I got a request like FOREVER ago to write a MikuxLen fanfic, and I never got to it, so I thought why not write it now and get it over with? XD

Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Flames are welcome too~

~Meef


End file.
